


A Morning Stroll in Paris

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Paris (City), Pastries, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnus takes Alec on a morning date in Paris, the two walking along the cobbled streets.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	A Morning Stroll in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this short fic! ;)

Magnus took Alec by the arm, guiding him through the busy streets of Paris. Even in the early morning hours, the city’s terraces were bustling with people. Alleys were lined with shops and stalls, merchants advertising their goods with signs and samples.

“What do you think about this, Alexander?” Magnus asked, holding a brightly coloured shirt covered all over in sequins. For someone who was around 400 years old, he had a very eccentric style, with gelled up, glittery hair, and dark eye shadow lining his eyes. Today the warlock was wearing a large jacket, with too many buttons to count. Tight black jeans were warped around his legs, a pair of light blue boots resting on his feet. 

“Uhh, it looks good!” Alec tried for a smile, shoving his hands deep into his raggedy sweatshirt pockets. His sense of style was a lot more toned down than that of his boyfriend’s. Magnus placed the shirt gently back onto the stand, having noticed Alec trying not to laugh at the article of clothing.

“Shall we go get some breakfast?” The warlock asked, responding fast to the Shadowhunter’s growling stomach.

“Oh, yeah.” Blushing as Magnus took his hand, Alec grinned, happy to be with the man that he loved.

After a good five minutes of searching for food, Magnus stopped at a small stall, apparently pleased with the pastries that they had on show. “How about one of these?” Magnus asked, gesturing to the vast array of sweets before them. Eyes wandering over the food, Alec recognized crème brûlée and coconut muffins. 

“Sure.” He said, eyes settling on a delicious looking slice of cake. “What’s that, Magnus?” He asked, pointing to it.

“Good choice, Alexander. That’s binici.” He beamed, talking to the owner of the stand. After being handed a small paper bag, Magnus turned to his boyfriend, handing him a small plastic case. He took out his own pastry, too, a french crepe that was filled with chocolate and strawberries. 

Walking to sit down on a bench, the couple smiled, gazing at each other lovingly. Magnus bent over for a kiss, and their lips met in the middle, a finishing touch to a perfect morning stroll.


End file.
